Ganondorf
|-|Ocarina of Time= - Human= - Beast= }} |-|A Link to the Past= |-|Oracle of Ages/Seasons= |-|A Link Between Worlds= |-|The Legend of Zelda= |-|Twilight Princess= - Human= - Beast= }} |-|Four Swords Adventure= |-|Wind Waker= |-|Breath of the Wild= Summary Ganon, also known by his original/human form Ganondorf Dragmire, is the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda series. Ganon is a nickname for Ganondorf and the name given to him when he transforms into a boar-like beast. He made his debut appearance in the first game, The Legend of Zelda, and has since been present or referred to in most subsequent iterations. Introduced in The Legend of Zelda as a monstrous Prince of Darkness, Ganon's character has seen much development throughout the series, from being a simple monster to a powerful warlock with deeper motives to his actions. As the manifestation of the Demon King Demise's hatred for the Goddess and her Chosen Hero (or, according to the Hyrule Historia, the reincarnation of Demise himself), Ganon is destined to eternally reincarnate to pursue world domination. In most cases though, he makes a return after being resurrected or breaking a seal. Four Swords Adventures is a notable exception, featuring a reincarnated Ganondorf. The original Ganondorf from Ocarina of Time appears in the rest of the games, making him stand out from other villains as the same character from game-to-game. Ganon is the possessor of the Triforce of Power, imbued with the essence of the Goddess Din. This divine relic makes Ganon unimaginably strong and grants him boundless mystical power, making him a grave threat to the land of Hyrule and the world. Additionally, Ganon is the source of darkness. As stated in prophecy, the only one capable of defeating Ganon is the Hero who is chosen by the Goddesses. Ganon is first given a backstory in A Link to the Past. It was revealed that Ganon was not the boar-like demon introduced in The Legend of Zelda. He was revealed to once have been a human by the name of Ganondorf and leader of a group of thieves. With the help of his followers, he became the first to enter the Sacred Realm in ages. He claimed the Triforce, turning the Sacred Realm into the Dark World and himself into a vastly powerful being. However, he was trapped within the Sacred Realm by the combined efforts of the Knights of Hyrule and the Sages. In Ocarina of Time, it is explained that Ganondorf was born a Gerudo, one of the human races of Hyrule. The Gerudo twin witches Koume and Kotake were his surrogate mothers. The Gerudo are a race of mostly female warriors and thieves, to whom only one male is born every century. Because of this, the male is by birthright the King of the Gerudo. Nabooru mentions that she is not following Ganondorf because he stole from women and children and killed people. Ganondorf uses his position, the trust of the King of Hyrule, as well as a great deal of cunning, manipulation and mystical power to gain entrance to the Sacred Realm, the abode of the Triforce. However, he does not obtain the full Triforce; he is left with only the Triforce of Power, which he uses to great effect in his conquest of Hyrule. In The Wind Waker, Ganondorf's character is given greater depth and a clearer motive for his villainy. He states that his desire to conquer Hyrule stems from the arduous life he and his people were subjected to living in the harsh Gerudo Desert, a wasteland plagued by sandstorms and an unstable climate, which he compares unfavorably to the verdant landscape of Hyrule Field and the amenable life lived by the Hylians.17 He is reborn in Four Swords Adventures, where although he is still a Gerudo, he is not the king. He begins his transformation into the King of Darkness by violating the Gerudo taboo on the Pyramid and seeking out the Trident. In Skyward Sword, Ganon is revealed to be the incarnation of the hatred of the demon king Demise, carrying his eternal loathing and fury towards the goddess and her hero. Thus, he is destined to eternally reincarnate, becoming the source of various conflicts in the history of Hyrule, which involve those with the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A | 4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C | 4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C | 4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C | 4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C | At least 3-A, possibly 2-C | At least 3-A, possibly 2-C, likely higher Name: Ganondorf Dragmire, Ganon (Pig Monster), Aganhim (His avatar) Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Over 10,000 years old as of Breath of the Wild Classification: Gerudo King, Thief, Sorcerer, Demon, Reincarnation of Demise, Embodiment of Hatred and Malice Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (Easily defeated child Link with a mere energy blast) | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ (Fought Link who wielded the Triforce of Courage and the Master Sword.) | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ (Fought Link who wielded the Master Sword) | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ (Fought Four Swords Link, viewed Vaati as weak.) | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ (Possesses the Triforce of Power, far superior to Vaati who created a realm that contains stars and nebulae, Ganon giving a portion of his power to Zant had Zant warp the entire twilight realm, it holds the essence of Din making it superior to Hylia who is in turn superior to The Wind Fish, who created and destroyed a realm with stars in the sky. Made the Sacred Realm into a world of evil.) | At least Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level (Yuga Ganon was going to consume both Lorule and Hyrule.) | At least Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level, likely higher (Possessed the full triforce Ganon with it casually warped the entire Sacred Realm into the Dark World and was going to do the same to the Light World if he wasn't sealed, should be superior to all aforementioned forms as he now has the supreme power of the verse. The Triforce is stated to shape reality and fill any desire which the cosmology of Zelda is this) Dimensionality: 3-D, 4-D as a Triforce user Travel Speed: At least Supersonic (Should be swifter then child Link) | Sub-Relativistic (Should be comparable to BoTW Link) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Even as Calamity he should be superior to Onox who did this) | At least Massively Hypersonic | Sub-Relativistic | Relativistic (With two triforce pieces he should be superior to Bunny Hood Link | Relativistic Combat Speed: At least FTL (Could tag Link before he could react) | MFTL, possibly Immeasurable (Fought a Link with the Master Sword which transcends time) | At least FTL | At least FTL, possibly Immeasurable | MFTL, possibly Immeasurable | MFTL, possibly Immeasurable | MFTL+, possibly Immeasurable (The triforce was capable of restoring the sacred realm in a short time frame, Ganondorf with the full triforce transcended space and time) Reaction Speed: At least FTL | MFTL, possibly Immeasurable | At least FTL | At least FTL, possibly Immeasurable | MFTL, possibly Immeasurable | MFTL, possibly Immeasurable | MFTL+, possibly Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Superior to Gohma who could casually lift up and move large chunks of bedrock) | At least Class 25 | At least Class 25, Class Z via Telekinesis (Could move the blood moon) | At least Class K (Physically superior to Link) | At least Class M (Superior physically to Link who could do this | Class E (Should be superior to The Four Giants as Yuga Ganon has two triforce pieces), possibly Immeasurable with Telekinesis (Brought Hyrule and Lorule closer together) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class | Multi-Solar System Class, likely Macrocosmic Class, possibly Macrocosmic+ | Multi-Solar System Class, likely Macrocosmic Class, possibly Macrocosmic+ | Multi-Solar System Class, likely Macrocosmic Class, possibly Macrocosmic+ | Multi-Solar System Class, likely Macrocosmic Class, possibly Macrocosmic+ | At least Macrocosmic, possibly Low Macroversal | At least Macrocosmic, possibly Low Macroversal, likely higher Durability: At least Large Mountain level | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ | Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ | At least Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level | At least Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level, likely higher Stamina: Very High (King of the Gerudos who train for days on end without tiring even while in the hot desert) | Very High | Possibly Limitless (Embodies Malice itself, has not tired even after being sealed by Zelda for over a hundred years) | Very High | Very High (His battles with various incarnations of Link last long and he does not show any sign of tiring during them, even while fighting Ocarina of Time Link he was keeping his castle telekinetically stable at the same time, and did this for seven years) | Very High | Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range with his Blades, Hundreds of Kilometers to Low Macroversal with Magic (Caused storm clouds to appear, pulled The Hero of Light into the Zelda universe) | Extended Melee Range, Hundreds of Kilometers with Magic (Superior to Onox who caused a thunderstorm), Macrocosmic with Spatial Manipulation | Tens of Meters via Size Alone, Planetary with Telekinesis and Magic | Extended Melee Range with Trident, Macrocosmic+ with Magic (Froze time itself), Low Macroversal via BFR and Dimensional Travel | Low Macroversal with Magic | Low Macroversal | Low Macroversal Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Acrobatics (Enhanced Condition, he can easily leap dozens of feet into the air), Weapon Mastery (He is an expert swordsman and trident wielder), Immortality (Types 8. Reliant on Demise's curse, he will never truly die and will constantly return to terrorize the world so long as the spirit of the hero and the bloodline of the goddess still exist.), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Regenerated from his malicious essence), Hell Manipulation, Magic, Curse Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Power Absorption, Death Manipulation (Cursed the Great Deku Tree to decay and die, sapped the powers of the Great Deku Tree, stated that even with the curse broken he was doomed to die), Darkness Manipulation (Is the King of Darkness, has darkness that absorbs time itself, Stated by The Great Deku Tree that his evil was descending upon the realm), Resurrection (Can resurrect himself with the blood of the person that killed him, even if they fully negate his regeneration), Empowerment (Empowered by the Powers of Darkness), Nightmare Inducement (Ganondorf's evil is what causes the nightmares Link has), Power Nullification (Ganon's power was messing with the Kokiri Forest to the point where even the Deku Tree couldn't fight back), Order Manipulation (His evil affected the Kokiri Forest, which maintains the order of the world), Light Manipulation & Energy Projection (Creates a beam of light that he shoots at Young Link, can shoot energy beams), Danmaku (Shown here), Vibration Manipulation (Causes vibrations by jumping), BFR & Spatial Manipulation (Sends Link into a blue realm and reverses his directions), Teleportation (Constantly teleports around), Weather Manipulation (Shown here), Afterimage Creation (Created afterimages of himself), Invisibility (Can go invisible in his botched resurrection), Biological Manipulation (Altered the insides of Lord Jabu Jabu and even made some parts of his body attack Link), Chaos Manipulation (Even in death his heart caused chaos and disorder across all of Hyrule), Resistance to Perception Manipulation (Highly trained Gerudo are immune to the effects of the Stone Mask), Age Manipulation (Unaffected by Link’s Mystery Seeds), Regeneration & Immortality Negation (Types 3, 4, and 6. Up to Mid-Godly. Has repeatedly in taken multiple hits from the Master Sword and the Four Sword), Sealing (Unaffected by Zelda sealing him), Fire Manipulation (Unaffected by the fire rod), Explosion Manipulation (Unaffected by bombs), Movement Negation (Unaffected by pegasus seeds), Magnetism Manipulation (Unaffected by Magnetic Gloves), Fragrance Manipulation (Unaffected by scent seeds), Spatial Manipulation (Unaffected by the switch hook), BFR (Unaffected by gale seeds), Vibration Manipulation & Paralysis Inducement (Unaffected by the hammer) |-|Calamity Ganon= All the abilities of his base self, Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 1 in his soul form, Type 0 as Calamity Ganon), Abstract Existence (Type 2. Is the very embodiment of malice, has a form composed out of his spirit and malice), Regeneration (Low-Godly. His soul can create a cacoon to form a new physical body, he only took longer because Zelda was preventing his regeneration]), Water Manipulation (Scaling from his blight), Wind Manipulation (Scaling to Windblight Ganon), Surface Scaling, He has transformed into Malice and can use said Malice to achieve Poison Manipulation, Possession (Shown to possess anything afflicted with his malice), Power Mimicry (His blights can copy the abilities of the Divine Beasts, and the copied abilities are sent to Ganon, who can then use them), Morality Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Mind controlled the divine beast), Technological Manipulation, Fusionism and Absorption (His malice was able to control Shiekah technology and absorbed it, merged the body of his blights and his own body with their tech, and his weaker phantom can summon and control miniature drones), Soul Manipulation (Via scaling to his blights, who kept the souls of the champions trapped in their respective Divine Beasts), Resistance to Sealing (Zelda couldn't properly seal him away prior to the events of Breath of the Wild) and Existence Erasure (Ancient Arrows only damage him as opposed to erasing him), Time Stop (Zelda states that due to his body becoming entirely made up of Malice none of Links attacks will work on him, including his Stasis Rune which has no effect on Ganon should Link try it), Regeneration & Immortality Negation (Types 3, 4, and 6. Up to Mid-Godly. Has repeatedly in taken multiple hits from the Master Sword) |-|Dark Beast Ganon= All previous abilities, Large Size (Type 1), Breath Attack |-|With Trident and Powers of Darkness= All previous from base including, Darkness Manipulation (Has the Powers of Darkness, was the reason for the darkness in the Lost Woods), Mind Manipulation (Used the trident to corrupt the Royal Hylian Knights), Air Manipulation & Aura (Was robbing the very air around with his presence), Summoning (Can summon monsters), Power Absorption (Ganon was stealing the powers of the hyruleans was leeching off of the Maidens powers), Dimensional Travel (Hops between dimensions during his fight), Creation & Power Mimicry (Ganon's hatred and evil thoughts created a being that could copy all of Link's abilities and items]), Duplication (Via scaling to his lesser phantom), BFR (Hands of darkness drag Link into the dark world, His trident can send one into the Dark World),Transmutation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Madness Manipulation & Corruption (Type 2. The darkness robs people of their humanity, anyone that enters the sacred realm gets transformed into what their heart reflects, lose their sanity, has their consciousness fade and loses their abilities. Can bypass the resistances of the Master Sword), Ice Manipulation & Time Manipulation (The powers of darkness makes things so cold that time itself freezes. Makes a blizzard that makes your strength fade), Sleep Negation (Woke the Deku Scrubs from their slumber), Spatial Manipulation (Was going to warp all of the woods in hyrule into the Lost Woods, an endless maze), Should have all the abilities of Shadow Link which includes: Regeneration (Mid Godly), Immortality (Type 3), Afterimage Creation & Intangibility (Creates afterimages while jumping around and when hit enough times he creates a shadow vortex and goes intangible being unable to be hit), Shockwave Generation & Paralysis Inducement (With magic hammer), Transformation & Shapeshifting (Can take the form of someone), Invulnerability (Can only be harmed by the color that matches his when he takes the form of someone), Spatial Manipulation (Shadow Link can create the giant bombs which spatially distort upon explosion), Telekinesis (Telekinetically moves the graves to attack Link) |-|Twilight Princess= All previous abilities & abilities from the Triforce of Power, Deconstruction (He can deconstruct his own body and transform into Twilight particles), Possession (Possessed Zelda's corpse), Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel (Can travel to and from the Twilight Realm), Summoning (Can summon Twilight Beasts), Absorption and Telekinesis, Teleportation, Flight, Elasticity, Reality Warping, Necromancy, Transmutation, Dimensional Travel via Portal Creation (Can travel between the world of light and the twilight realm), Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly level, Possesses the Sword of Sages left a wound that not even Ganondorf could heal even after he gained the triforce of power allowing him to resist it), Power Absorption (Absorbed the powers of the Twili), Has the powers of Zant as he is who gave Zant his powers which gives him: Soul Manipulation (Can revert any entity within a specific area (an entire region) into a bodiless soul without them even realizing it), Creation and Absorption (He can create crystals that absorb light) BFR (Can send other beings into another dimension), Weapon Creation (Can create objects out of Twilight matter), Corruption (Type 3, He can turn his targets into subservient shadow beasts and his crystals can corrupt areas of light into twilight), Energy Manipulation & Energy Projection, Mind Manipulation (Can control sentient hands from a remote location), Forcefield Creation, Illusion Creation (Can create fake projections of himself to combat enemies), Size Manipulation (Can alter his size), Ice Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Power Nullification, Darkness Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, He can breathe underwater) |-|Yuga's Powers= All previous from base including, Forcefield Creation (Made a barrier that was unable to be penetrated by anything that wasn't the Master Sword), BFR & Status Effect Inducement (Can send people into 2D paintings where they are incapable of moving), Absorption & Fusionism (Can fuse with those he turns into paintings to add to his own power), Intangibility (Can meld into the walls and become a living painting), Summoning (Can summon monsters he's painted), Life Manipulation (Can bring his paintings to life), Duplication |-|Triforce of Power= Has The Triforce of Power which grants him: Grants the wielder the Goddess Din's power, including, amplified Magical power, Invulnerability, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 6. Protected by the Golden Goddesses), Reactive Evolution (Ganondorf adapted to the time stop placed by the Golden Goddesses developing a resistance to it, has adapted to the Master Sword a blade meant to destroy him and has made it where it can only seal him at times rather then negating his regeneration and immortality and has constantly adapted to sealing), Forcefield Creation (Ganon can create barriers that resist the sage's powers), Fire Manipulation (Ganon created a fire barrier with the triforce of power), Energy Projection (Can shoot out energy beams), Temporal BFR/Time Travel & Power Modification (Created areas within his tower that sends Link into a a pocket realm/back in time where he fights old bosses he's already defeated while only having the equipment he had during the original fights), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can recreate entire areas that Link has traveled to before), Plant Manipulation (One of the pocket realities he remade has violent plants), Resurrection (Resurrected Volvagia), Homing Attack (Shoots out energy balls that home in on the target), Illusion Creation (Type 1 & Type 3. He can create fake walls, his weaker phantom can create fake projections of himself, and he can even create illusions potent enough to actually attack and damage his opponent), Power Bestowal (Can make enemies invisible), Sleep Manipulation (Put Zelda to sleep), Magma Manipulation (Ganon's fire room has magama lava), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Completely froze Zora's under a thick sheet of ice), Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation & Vibration Manipulation (Caused an earthquake), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. With the triforce of power Ganon's hatred manifested Shadow Link who has mid godly regeneration. His phantom can regenerate from complete destruction. Ganon has regenerated from his malice), Dramatically increased physical might, Non-Physical Interaction (Physically grabbed and destroyed the Sage of Water), Aura (Ganon prevented Link from getting close to him with his darkness aura), Telepathy (Can communicate with people from Low Macroversal distances and look into their dreams), Sealing (Sealed Zelda in a crystal), Invisibility, Intangibility (Immaterial, intangible even to those who can hit ghosts), Transmutation (Zant's curse that turned Midna into a small imp was a result of Ganon's magic), Explosion Manipulation (Caused many spontaneous explosions in and around his castle), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (He can sense and pinpoint his target's location even if they are invisible, he can watch events unfold despite not being present at the locations said events happen), Curse Manipulation (Ganon made a curse on the forest temple causing all of kokiri forest to be infested with monsters), Hell Manipulation (Ganon's evil made Saria unable to hear the call from the Sacred Realm), Abstract Existence (Type 2. Ganon could exist as pure malice), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Corruption (Those chosen by the gods were stated to be protected from being transformed into Shadow Beasts), Time Stop (Ganon broke free of the time stop that was placed upon Hyrule by the goddesses), Information Analysis (Navi couldn't identify any weaknesses on Ganon with the Triforce of Power), Conceptual Attacks (Can take hits from the Fused Shadows while in his form of pure malice), Regeneration & Immortality Negation (Types 3, 4, and 6. Up to Mid-Godly. Ganondorf with the triforce of power repeatedly in series taken multiple hits from the Master Sword), Physical Attacks, Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Wave Manipulation, & Paralysis Inducement (With the triforce of power's invulnerability he has shown to not be affected by the Megaton Hammer, deku nuts, bombs, Deku Leaf, & fire/ice arrows) |-|Triforce of Wisdom= Has The Triforce of Wisdom which grants him: Grants the wielder the Goddess Nayru's power, including, amplified Magical power, Divine Wisdom, Healing (Merely touching it's piece will heal you, Zelda healed Midna's wounds), Precognition (Zelda would constantly get premonitions with the triforce of wisdom), Shapeshifting (Gave Zelda the power to turn into Shiek), Duplication (Ganon's avatar Agahnim can duplicate), Shadow Manipulation (As shown by Ganon's avatar), Clairvoyance, Sealing, Invulnerability & Invisibility Negation (Negated the Triforce of Power's invisibility and invulnerability), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Corruption (Those chosen by the gods were stated to be protected from being transformed into Shadow Beasts) |-|Full Triforce= Has The Triforce which grants him: Grants the wielder the Goddess Farore, Nayru, and Din's powers, amplified Magical power, Immense Courage, Healing (Healed Link's wounds right before his fight with Ganon, upon touching a piece Link was healed. Triforce of Wisdom has natural healing), Divine Wisdom, Telepathy, Precognition, Shapeshifting, Invulnerability & Invisibility Negation (Negated the Triforce of Power's invisibility and invulnerability), Sealing, Invulnerability to most forms of attack, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 6. Protected by the Golden Goddesses), Forcefield Creation (Ganon can create barriers that resist the sage's powers), Fire Manipulation (Ganon created a fire barrier with the triforce of power), Energy Projection (Can shoot out energy beams), Temporal BFR/Time Travel & Power Modification (Created areas within his tower that sends Link into a a pocket realm/back in time where he fights old bosses he's already defeated while only having the equipment he had during the original fights), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can recreate entire areas that Link has traveled to before), Plant Manipulation (One of the pocket realities he remade has violent plants), Resurrection (Resurrected Volvagia), Homing Attack (Shoots out energy balls that home in on the target), Illusion Creation (Type 1 & Type 3. He can create fake walls, his weaker phantom can create fake projections of himself, and he can even create illusions potent enough to actually attack and damage his opponent), Power Bestowal (Can make enemies invisible), Sleep Manipulation (Put Zelda to sleep), Magma Manipulation (Ganon's fire room has magama lava), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Completely froze Zora's under a thick sheet of ice), Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation & Vibration Manipulation (Caused an earthquake), Reactive Evolution (Ganondorf adapted to the time stop placed by the Golden Goddesses developing a resistance to it, has adapted to the Master Sword a blade meant to destroy him and has made it where it can only seal him at times rather then negating his regeneration and immortality and has constantly adapted to sealing), Forcefield Creation (Ganon can create barriers that resist the sage's powers), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. With the triforce of power Ganon's hatred manifested Shadow Link who has mid godly regeneration. His phantom can regenerate from complete destruction. Ganon has regenerated from his malice), Statistics Amplification (Via triforce of power), Non-Physical Interaction (Physically grabbed and destroyed the Sage of Water), Hell Manipulation (Ganon's evil made Saria unable to hear the call from the Sacred Realm), Aura (Ganon with the triforce of power can prevent beings from getting close to him), Telepathy (Can communicate with people from Low Macroversal distances and look into their dreams), Sealing (Ganon with the triforce of power sealed Zelda in a crystal), Invisibility & Intangibility (Immaterial, intangible even to those who can hit ghosts), Transmutation (Zants curse that turned Midna into a small imp was a result of Ganon with the triforce of power's magic, anyone he sends to the Dark World is turned into a reflection of their heart and mind), Resistance Negation (Can create enemies that bypass resistances to transmutation), Explosion Manipulation (Caused many spontaneous explosions in and around his castle), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (He can sense and pinpoint his targets location even if they are invisible, he can watch events unfold despite not being present at the locations said events happen), Abstract Existence (Type 2. Ganon could exist as pure malice), Existence Erasure (Type 2. Eradicated The Imprisoned, which was confirmed by Fi who can sense the soul/consciousness of someone), Paralysis Inducement (Ganon with the full triforce summoned upon fiery birds that paralyzed Link), Resurrection (of others), BFR (The full triforce sent Link to the land of Holodrum & Labrynna, Ganon can send those into the dark world, and has shown once gaining the triforce of power to send his phantom into the gap between dimensions), Power Nullification, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation (Ganon with the full triforce created his offshoot Agahnim, who was able to control the minds of every solider in Hyrule Castle, those he sends to the Dark World will have their consciousness erased), Madness Manipulation (Type 2 Via sending people into the Dark World, a tree had said he thought he'd never see someone who wasn't insane), Spatial Manipulation (Ganon with the triforce of power created a maze that loops back to the starting room if you take a wrong turn no matter how far away you get from it), Biological Manipulation (Turned a Great Fairy fat), Avatar Creation (Ganon with the full triforce created an offshoot of himself in the form of Agahnim, who acted as his avatar in the Light World while Ganon remained trapped in the Dark World), Sealing (Sealed the 7 Maidens into crystals), Sleep Manipulation (Broke the spell on Zelda that made her sleep eternally), Wish Granting & Reality Warping (The triforce can grant the user any wish), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1. Stated by Hylia to be capable of altering the essence of all things. Said essences include beings like the goddesses themselves who transcend reality), Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Changed fate to make it where Link was comparable to Ganon and was able to be given a future.), Information Manipulation (Type 1. Erased the past of Hyrule, making the triforce disappear forever even the individual pieces of the Triforce, materialized a new continent out of nowhere), Law Manipulation & Physics Manipulation (Nayru created the concept of law), Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Farore created the concept of life), Fire Manipulation & Earth Manipulation (Din's flames forged the earth), Should have all magical powers in the verse as it's the force behind everything, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Information Analysis (Navi couldn't identify any weaknesses on Ganon with the Triforce of Power), Time Stop (Ganon with the triforce of power broke free of the time stop that was placed upon Hyrule by the goddesses), Corruption (Those chosen by the gods were stated to be protected from being transformed into Shadow Beasts), Magic, Mind Manipulation, Hell Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Conceptual Attacks (Ganondorf could take hits from the Fused Shadows while in his form of pure malice with the triforce of power), Regeneration & Immortality Negation (Types 3, 4, and 6. Up to Mid-Godly. Ganondorf with the full triforce repeatedly in series taken multiple hits from the Master Sword & Silver Arrows), Physical Attacks, Elemental Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Wave Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, & Paralysis Inducement, Transmutation (With the triforce of power's invulnerability he has shown to not be affected by the Megaton Hammer, deku nuts, bombs, Deku Leaf, fire/ice arrows, all 3 of the medallions) Standard Equipment: *'Dual Blades:' A pair of swords that Ganon keeps hidden in his selves during the events of the Wind Waker. Both blades are over a foot long greatly increasing his melee range and are crafted well enough to even clash with the Master Sword. *'Sword of Six Sages:' A blade originally used to try and kill Ganon during his execution, he tore it out of his own chest and kept it as his own during the events of Twilight Princess. Being comparable in size to grown men it gives him much more reach in close quarters combat and the sword also possesses the ability to negate regenerative powers as it left a massive wound across Ganon's chest that he was never able to heal from even with the Golden Goddesses protection. *'Trident:' A weapon Ganon has used during the events of A Link to the Past, Ocarina of Time (as his Phantom self), Oracle of Ages/Seasons, Four Swords Adventure, and A Link Between Worlds. Ganon uses it for long range attacks and creating Blazing Bats, his phantom uses the trident to summon energy balls, the trident from Four Swords Adventures gives one the power of darkness and to "ruin the world", and finally the trident from A Link Between Worlds is a combination of Ganon's Trident, and Yuga's magical paintbrush staff, allowing him to use Yuga's ability while using the trident in combat. *'Triforce of Power:' A piece of the golden power created by the Golden Goddesses that he possesses in most of his incarnations, the Triforce of Power enhances his physical and magical strength to godlike levels, making him nearly invulnerable to most forms of damage in the Zelda series and granting him immortality. It also protects him from the effects of his own corruption magic. Intelligence: Animalistic as the Dark Beast Ganon (Has been driven to madness in this form and only knows a desire to attack and destroy anything he sees, and only attacks his opponent via a large beam of Malice), Extraordinary Genius (Managed gain and maintain the trust of the King of Hyrule while also running his own country in the desert to the west and doing various evil deeds. Managed to deduce that Link held the means to open the Door of Time with what little interaction he had with him and secretly followed him into the Temple of Time in order to enter the Sacred Realm and claim the Triforce, used Zants insanity and desperation to his advantage by falsely posing as a god and granting him a portion of his power in order to try and create a new world by merging the Twilight realm with Hyrule and escape his imprisonment in the Twilight realm in the process, was aware that something was up when Link came back after 7 years and pretended to let him do as he pleased so he could find the whereabouts of Zelda, manipulated the Gerudos into doing his bidding allowing for him to have an army and is a highly skilled warrior who can match various incarnations of Link in swordsmanship. He can organize and command an army of monsters, even when he is resurrected in a botched state being barely able to form sentences, he still retains knowledge on his magic and fighting skills. As Calamity Ganon he expected Hyrule to use the Divine Beasts and Guardians against him and launched a preventive attack where he corrupted and took control of the Guardians, also created and out four very powerful phantoms to the Divine Beasts to corrupt the large machines and they were successful in killing the Champions who piloted them, made several monsters repeatedly stronger in order to slow down Link and buy more time for his resurrection. ), Nigh-Omniscient with the Full Triforce (Even more intelligent than before due to his possession of the Triforce of Wisdom, orchestrated a plan to free himself and his army from the Dark World by creating an avatar of himself to gain the trust of the people of Hyrule and use the 7 Maidens as a sacrifice to break the Wise Men's seal keeping him in the Dark World) Weaknesses: Nothing notable. | Lost some of his sentience. | He is weak to holy weapons (though they only momentarily stun him), his Dark Beast form is incredibly sluggish and uses the same attack over and over again | He is weak to holy weapons (though they only momentarily stun him) and The Four Sword, though it takes multiple hits for it to defeat him | He is weak to holy weapons (though they only momentarily stun him) | He is weak to holy weapons (though they only momentarily stun him) and the Silver Arrows | He is weak to holy weapons (though they only momentarily stun him), and the silver arrows, though they now require multiple hits rather then one. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Magical Abilities= Ganondorf_Darkness_Wave.gif|Ganondorf can unleash waves of darkness at his opponents. Making them unable to move and get in close. 4fb304fb6e97ad62c5fff5db9fac49b2.gif|Ganondorf can shoot bolts of energy at his opponent and engage in Dead Mans Volley. File:Ganon_creates_energy_ball.gif| Ganon can create and absorb a large energy ball before releasing several homing shots. Agahnim's BFR to Dark World.gif|Agahnim can pull people into the Dark World with him. PhantomGanon banished.gif|Ganon can create portals to banish his targets to the gap between dimensions. 20190424 161945.gif|Ganon can create a ring of fireballs that turn into blazing bats that fly towards his opponent. 20190424 162314.gif|Ganon can create a single blazing bat that encircles the surrounding area. 20190424 162951.gif|Ganon can quickly send out a blazing bat towards his opponent. 20190527 212405.gif|Ganon charging forward with his summoned spectral knights. 20190527 212925.gif|Ganon can create white orbs that summon his spectral knights to battle. 20191026 222623.gif|Ganondorf can cast a secret technique of darkness to make himself invisible and intangible even to people with Non-Physical Interaction. 20190424 163540.gif|Agahnim can create "real" illusions that will fight alongside him. 20190528 135752.gif|Ganon can warp the surrounding area into a distorted vortex that inverts his opponents motor functions. 20190618 113116.gif|Ganon can create a barrier of fire and coat it around his body. 20190618 114249.gif|Ganon can shoot out a fireball that homes in on his target and explode on impact. 20190618 113612.gif|Ganon can create several tornadoes that surround his opponent. 20190618 115006.gif|Ganon can create spears of ice that he will throw at his opponent. *'Waves of Darkness:' The Triforce of Power glows before releasing large waves of darkness that stun his opponents and leave them stuck in place. He can also use these waves as an invisible aura around himself that keeps much weaker opponents from physically approaching him. *'Energy Blast/Dead Man's Volley:' Ganon charges up energy in his hand before releasing a bolt of energy at his opponent. There are two variations to this attack, one where he simply shoots a single energy bolt and another where he charges a large ball of energy over his head before absorbing it and shooting out several homing shots. If the opponent is able to reflect the attack they will enter a "game" of Dead Mans Volley where Ganon will continuously reflect the attack back until either he or his opponent dodge or fail to reflect the attack. *'Illusionary Doppelgangers:' Ganon will create a pair of illusions of himself that possesses his abilities, despite the copies being illusions they can physically damage the damage with their attacks. *'Blazing Bats:' Ganon creates a ring of several fireballs around himself that he can expand outwards to attack his opponent, after creating the fireballs he will transform them into flaming bats that will then fly towards his opponent while leaving a trail of fire behind them. He can also quickly send out a single bat if he so chooses without the need of creating several fireballs. *'Inversion Room:' Ganon will warp the surrounding area into a distorted blue vortex that reverses his opponent's movements, making up-down and left-right as examples of the effects, disorienting them so he can much more easily attack them as they struggle to coordinate their movements. *'Banishment:' Ganon will banish his targets either to the gap between dimensions or into the Dark World, a twisted version of Hyrule that passively transforms any who enter it into a reflection of their heart and mind. The Dark World can also occasionally drive people insane or erase their consciousness if they remain in the realm long enough, and is filled with demons and monsters loyal to Ganon who will attack people on sight (It should be noted the Dark World only exists during the events of A Link to the Past, making BFR to the realm and its effects only applicable to his completed Triforce key) *'Spectral Knights:' Ganon will shoot out several ethereal orbs that summon ghosty knights on horses to aid him in combat, and should any of them be destroyed he can continually summon more to replace them. *'Technique of Darkness:' Using this technique allows Ganon to cover the surrounding area in supernatural darkness that renders him both invisible and intangible, becoming intangible even to Link who can attack and destroy ghosts. However this technique has a major drawback in that a sufficient amount of light will negate the effects of the darkness and forcibly render him tangible and visible once again. *'Flaming Barrier:' Ganon will create a large red hot forcefield around himself by coating his entire body in some kind of fiery substance. The coating greatly boosts his durability and even protects him from holy weapons and attacks. *'Homing Fireball:' Ganon will create a fireball that will home in on his opponent's location. Once it makes contacts with anything solid it erupts into a massive explosion. *'Tornadoes:' Ganon will conjure up several tornados around his opponent. *'Ice Spears:' Ganon will use his ice magic to create massive spears of ice that he will either use for short- or long-range distances, tossing them at his opponent. |-|Twilight Magic Abilities= 20190618 150114.gif|Ganon turning himself into Twilight particles. 20190618 150328.gif|Ganon as a swarm of particles entering Zeldas corpse to possess it. 20190618 151434.gif|Ganon disappearing into the Twilight Realm. 20190618 151806.gif|Ganon reappearing via a Twilight portal and bullrushing Link and Midna. 20190618 152444.gif|Ganon making use of several portals to disorient Link. *'Twilight Deconstruction:' Can deconstruct himself into twilight particles granting him a form of intangibility and allowing him to enter the body of others to possess them. He can likely also deconstruct other beings and objects much like Midna can, turning them into twilight particles and sending them to another location. *'Twilight Portals:' Ganon will enter twilight portals and disappear from his opponent's sight before emerging from another portal in an attempt to take them by surprise and bullrush them. He can also create fake portals before he reappears to disorient his foe. |-|Calamity Ganon's Malice= 20190618 120206.gif| Calamity Ganon spreads his Malice and corrupts a Guardian. 20190618 115617.gif| Dark Beast Ganon shoots out a large beam of Malice. *'Malice Possession' Calamity Ganon will shoot out large amounts of his Malice, that upon contact will corrupt and possess his opponents bringing them under his control, and has been shown to work on the undead and even on machines. *'Malice Beam:' In his Dark Beast Ganon state he can fire massive beams of Malice from his mouth at his opponent. Unfortunately, he has to spend a handful of seconds charging up the attack first before he can fire it. Key: Base | Botched Resurrection | Calamity Ganon | Four Sword Adventure | Triforce of Power | Yuga Ganon | Full Triforce Others Notable Victories: Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) - Xehanort's profile (Both were at 2-C, Full Triforce Ganondorf was used, and speed was unequalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Demons Category:Human Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Triforce Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Superhumans Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Geniuses Category:Acrobats Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Hell Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Fate Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Death Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Dream Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Order Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Vibration Users Category:BFR Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Afterimage Creation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Biological Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Surface Scaling Users Category:Poison Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Aura Users Category:Summoners Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Creation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Madness Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Time Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Portal Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Necromancers Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Size Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Life Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Fire Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Power Modification Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Plant Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Magma Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Earth Users Category:Earthquake Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sealing Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Healing Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Wish Granting Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Probability Users Category:Information Users Category:Law Users